


(Jasper) Crystal Gem AU

by pmw



Series: (Jasper) Crystal Gem AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmw/pseuds/pmw
Summary: Jasper joins the Crystal Gems- but only because she knows the truth about Rose. She is willing and ready to serve.
Series: (Jasper) Crystal Gem AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032021
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets the surprise of a lifetime when sent on a mission to deliver something to Her Diamond’s palanquin

“Beta! Get off your sorry gem, and get over here!”

Jasper grunted as she lifted herself to her feet. This was meant to be her recovery time- she had nearly been dissipated in a battle not even half an hour ago.

Jasper wouldn’t dare complain though. If she is needed, she is ready and willing. Her arms quickly bent into a diamond in front of her. “Yes, Agate.”

Her Agate Superior was a Chalcedony Agate borrowed from Yellow Diamond’s court. Her gem was over her left eye- Jasper is supposed to address her as “My Agate” or “Chalcedony Agate” but she never does.

They’re in the middle of a war, and Jasper is an excellent solider. This is a minor issue that can be formally addressed after they win the war.

“It seems the comms are down, probably Crystal Gem interference.” The Agate spat the self appointed title of the enemy, as if it was poison in her mouth. “I need you to deliver this to Our Diamond.”

Jasper looked at the prism in the Agate’s hand. It was a data prism- it most likely had battle reports from the last few days.

“Yes, Agate.”

Chalcedony didn’t bother looking at Jasper as she continued to speak.

“Oh and Beta, just because you’re the height of an Agate, doesn’t mean you’re anything more than a lowly Quartz. Your facet screams defect, even if your cut doesn’t. The only reason you’re being sent on this mission instead of a Gem worthy of it, is because you’re expendable. Don’t forget that.”

Jasper dropped salute to catch the data prism her Agate superior lazily tossed. If it had of broken, it would have been Jasper’s fault, and her Agate would of had the pleasure of punishing her for it. “Of course, Agate.”

Jasper summoned her helmet for the task. She didn’t feel that she needed to- but this wasn’t about need, it was about appearance. If someone asked her what she was doing, her answer would tell them she’s going to a Diamond, and it would be disgraceful of her to not take precautions to make sure she was in adequate condition to be in the presence of such a gem.

‘I’m following the Agate’s orders, but I’m not supposed to approach My Diamond without her permission... Maybe it would be more appropriate to leave the prism with her Pearl- she would probably store it there anyway.’ 

Jasper felt like her form was vibrating from her thoughts, as she walked towards Pink Diamond’s palanquin. She’s allowed to have these doubts, as long as she never expresses them.

‘If I get even a glimpse of My Diamond... it would be an honour greater than I deserve.’

As Her Diamonds palanquin came into her sight, she wondered if the Agate set her up for failure. She didn’t know the procedures for approaching a Diamond without a superior gem being present.

What was she thinking? Approaching a Diamond’s palanquin as a Quartz? She should have disobeyed the Agate- it would be less shameful than presenting herself alone to a Diamond.

But she must continue.

Jasper wasn’t sure if she should announce herself, but when she approached the palanquin, it seemed to be empty. There were no guard siurrousunf it- Her Diamond must be off planet.

Good. That was she would be safe.

Although it was odd for the palanquin to be present if Her Diamond wasn’t. Curiosity would be the shattering of Jasper- she looked around to make sure there was definitely no one there.

She pushed past the curtains of the palanquin, and saw Her Diamond’s throne. A few steps towards it, and she heard a voice. Jasper quickly ducked for cover.

Noiselessness- it was something she had perfected.

She peered around the corner of the throne, only to quickly pull her head back. It was Rose Quartz. Every millimetre of her gem was screaming at her to lunge forward and tear that gem to pieces, but her form wouldn’t comply. Instead her helmet formed around her head- protecting her gem.

‘Is that traitor talking to My Diamond’s Pearl? What filthy propaganda is that defect drilling into that Pearl’s mind?’

Jasper was so caught up in her anger that she wasn’t listening to what they were saying. In the grand scheme of things, she’s a freshly emerged Quartz. She’s a good solider, and had excelled in many areas, but she also still makes rookie mistakes.

She let her helmet dissipate to peer around the corner. Jasper wanted to get a better look- it wasn’t every day you come face to face with your enemy.

She saw Rose standing with Her Diamond’s Pearl- but she wasn’t looking at her like gems look at Pearls. She was talking to the Pearl- and the words were actually for the Pearl.

Rose’s voice was soft and soothing, her body language was the same as any other Quartz. Nothing about Rose’s form made her seem defective- other than her uniform being abandoned. She didn’t look like evil, in fact, her form was almost enchanting.

Jasper shook the thought from her head. She was not about to think about a traitor- the traitor- looking appealing. She began to berate herself, until her ears picked up the word “shatter”.

She tried to force herself to listen to the rest of the conversation to be able to figure out what they were planning, but they weren’t talking. Instead Jasper watched the two gems embrace.

Rose took a step back, and as her form lost its pink colour, her raw white light began to reflect off of Jasper’s gem. Rose’s form began to take a different shape- its natural shape. 

Pink Diamond.

Jasper pulled her head behind the palanquin’s throne before Her Diamond had the chance to open her eyes.

Jasper held her breath, as she took silent steps backwards- refrain from making any noise. She manoeuvred around the throne to keep out of sight from the two other gems, as she watched Pink Diamond step outside to pull up a handful of dirt.

Pink Diamond was even more beautiful in person-

Jasper needed to get out to there. The second Her Diamond had returned to her Pearl, Jasper took the opportunity to leave the palanquin undetected- the data prism still in her hands.

She sprinted away from the palanquin- if she held the prism any tighter in her hands it would crack.

The prism! She can’t return to the Agate with it still in her hands- and she can’t give it to Her Diamond now. “I have to bury it.” Jasper sunk to her knees and began to claw at the dirt- the hole she dug was much deeper than necessary.

She got lost in the action- her thoughts weren’t screaming at her when her eyes focused on her hands. The same thing happens to her in combat.

She had fully intended to return to her unit, and go back to her designated cubby so that she could figure out what to do, but her form froze as she heard distant alarms.

“Pink Diamond has been shattered by Rose Quartz. Return to your designated units. This is not a drill. Repeat. Pink Diamond has been shattered by Rose Quartz. Return to your designated units. This is not a drill. Repeat. Pi-“

Jasper’s form felt numb, a white noise drained out the repeated alarm. Her form collapsed, and her knees sunk into the thick layer of mud that covered the ground.

She wasn’t sure how long it was before someone found her. It could have been days, or weeks. All she knew was that her form felt too stiff for it to have been hours.

Another Quartz violently pulled her to her feet, and was screaming at her that they thought she was shattered.

Jasper felt her senses coming back to her as she was escorted back to her unit. She told her Agate that she was unsuccessful in delivering the cube, that she had been ambushed by Crystal Gems and the data cube had been broken in the process.

Jasper lied and said that the Crystal Gems had fused, and that was the only reason that they had overpowered her. Jasper was prepared for her punishment, but instead Chalcedony told Jasper to follow her.

She was led to a warp pad, and in a flash they were at the Galaxy Warp. Chalcedony told Jasper to hurry up and get to the largest warp.

Chalcedony followed, and activated the warp. Their new destination was off world- they were inside an unfamiliar building. Jasper wasn’t sure where they were- it was her first time off world.

The building structure around her was much more sound than the temporary makeshift base she has become so familiar with. The long corridor was almost bare. Hand scanners lined the walls- each one represented a hidden door you could only access if you had clearance.

Chalcedony pushed past Jasper as they got closer to the scanner she would use. Jasper shielded her eyes from the blinding light that came through the doorway.

It took a few moments of standing in the middle of the room for her eyes to readjust- she was much better at readjusting to darkness than light.

The Agate had taken Jasper to her superiors- it wasn’t often that a Quartz would be face to face with their Agate Superior’s superior officers. Jasper was ordered to repeat her report to the Tanzanite officials.

So she did. She repeated what she has reported to Chalcedony word for word. A detailed report- all lies. Jasper felt pride in the fact that she never lied- but what little pride she had to begin with, was being torn from her with each word.

Chalcedony stepped in front of Jasper, to address her superiors herself. “This is the Jasper was tasked with delivering the data cube because the comms were down. She was ambushed, and shortly after that event, Pink Diamond was announced to be shattered. This can not be a coincidence.”

Jasper said nothing as she stood at attention. She didn’t let her feelings show- but inside she was panicking. Was she being accused of being involved with Her Diamond’s shattering?

She refused to tell the truth. It was clear Her Diamond wouldn’t want her to.

The Tanzanites seemed to agree with the Agate. “This shows that the shattering was heavily premeditated, and these traitors put plans in place. We have no idea how long they were planning this- but we need to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

One of the Tanzanites looked down at Jasper, who raised her hands to a salute. “Your report was very useful, Quartz. You may return to your station and await for your Agate’s return.”

“Of course, Your Clarity.”

...

Jasper’s helmet was summoned. Her muscles felt like they were being ripped apart as she pushed forward. She was a solider, she was made to fight, and that’s what she’ll do.

It was her orders to return to battle- following the shattered of a diamond only made soldiers even more crucial. 

Usually she would tear through the gems forms like they were nothing, but today she was using every muscle in her body to avoid collisions. She zig zagged between gems, avoided punches, and tried her best to tire herself out. 

What were Her Diamond’s intentions with this? Was she being Rose to tear the Crystal Gems from the inside out- no. Rose was the divisor of this uprising. Was the Crystal Gems what Her Diamond wanted? Does Her Diamond want to protect this planet? Would she want Jasper to fight for Earth?

Jasper was caught up in her thoughts, and instead of avoiding contact, she directly crashed into a gem.

Instincts took over. She grabbed the thin limbs of the gem and wrestled her to the ground. She snapped the weapon into sparkles of light, before she even had the chance to identify it or the gem that had summoned it.

The gem pinned under her was a Pearl.

She sunk her fingernails into the form around the Pearl’s pearl- but she couldn’t bring herself to push her hand into the form and rip the gem out. Her eyes flicked down to look into Pearl’s.

A second of hesitation was all the Pearl needed to summon a material sword out of her gem, and push it into Jasper’s form.

It was the first time Jasper had been dissipated in a fight- it was the first time Jasper had been dissipated at all.

At the hands of a Pearl out of everything. It was her own fault, she hesitated. She couldn’t bring herself to do that she was supposed to, not now that she knew the truth.

She may not know or understand Her Diamonds reasons, but she had to respect and live by them. That’s exactly what she was planning to do.

She was so ashamed and conflicted that she wasn’t able to reform. She tried, but her gem wouldn’t let her. When she finally reformed a few days later, she fell to her knees.

She looked tired. There were bags under her eyes that hadn’t been there before. Other than that her form didn’t change- she didn’t change into Yellow Diamond’s uniform like they were briefed to, instead she continued to wear the uniform she emerged in- the insignia of Her Diamond.

...

Instead of pushing into battle like she was ordered to, Jasper went off course. She made sure she wasn’t being followed. She didn’t know where she was going, but she knew she couldn’t be in battle anymore.

She was no longer able to fulfil her purpose under the Authority.

Jasper walked for a few days- she was taking her time. She hadn’t been able to take in the ecosystem around her before- she wasn’t very impressed.

She enjoyed watching the sunset though, until the colours in the sky reminded her of her own. She didn’t like the yellows, oranges, or reds, but she enjoyed when the sky was pink.

Jasper hated when the ground was wet, it made wit unstable to walk on. Plus she had to constantly force the muck off of her form. She was able to scare off any organics by growling at them.

“Wish these fucking Earthlings would leave me alone.” She hadn’t meant to mumble that aloud- and instantly regretted it when she did.

She heard a rustle in bushes behind her. Before she had the time to turn herself around to see what organic had heard her, she was knocked to the ground.

She quickly flipped onto her back to see that Pearl standing over her. She thrusted her legs up and kicked the Pearl in the stomach to get her off of her. 

She scrambled to her feet and began to run in the opposite direction, but she could hear the Pearl running after her.

She saw a blur of white out the corner of her eyes. She jumped and turned her body so that her feet scrapped along the dirt surface of the planet as she turned around to face the Pearl.

Her sword was drawn, but Jasper was able to pull her body out of its way, hooking her arm under the Pearl’s elbow to throw her off her balance.

Jasper went to run again as Pearl fell- but instead of an open path, she was met with the white blur. She crashed into Rose, and fell on her back. She gasped for hair as the Pearl jumped onto her. She wanted to get between Jasper and Rose- she was protecting Rose like a guard would.

The Pearl dug the heal of her foot into Jasper’s stomach as she stood on her- the other foot planted on the ground. She drew her sword again.

“WAIT!” Jasper groaned as the heel dug deeper. “I’M NOT HERE TO FIGHT!”

Jasper put a hand between the edge of the Renegade’s blade and her face. She didn’t summon her helmet- it would be seen as an act of aggression- but she wanted to protect her gem.

Recognition flashed in Pearl’s eyes. “Wait, I know you- you’re the Quartz who hesitated.”

Jasper scowled. That’s what she has been bubbled down to- the Quartz that hesitated. She preferred the titles like Kindergarten Quartz Who Could- even though she hated them from the second she heard them.

“Rose- she’s the one I told you about.” The Pearl told Rose about Jasper?

Pearl lifted her foot from Jasper, and put her arm out as she stood back, motioning for Rose to stand back too. Pearl kept her weapon drawn as Jasper pushed herself onto her elbowed. She coughed as she slowly lifted herself to her feet. Pearl stayed between the two larger Gems.

“Oh, I see. What do you want, Jasper?” Rose’s voice was soft, and curious.

Jasper felt her form tense up. Rose looked like a Quartz- that was the whole point- but Jasper knew that she wasn’t. “I know I’m just a Quartz, but I believe that it’s your right to know.”

“To know what?” Since Pearl asked the question, Jasper answered her. It’s what you’re meant to do when a Diamond’s Pearl addresses you- it means you’re not worthy to speak to the Diamond herself.

“That I know she is My Diamo-“

Rose quickly pushed forward and covered Jasper’s mouth with her hands. “Shhhhh. You can’t say that!” Her movements were frantic, and her eyes showed panic.

Jasper felt her form heat up under Rose’s touch, both from embarrassment, and the sheer panic of knowing a Diamond was touching her gem.

“How do you know?” Jasper didn’t dare attempt to speak until Rose pulled her hands away.

“I was tasked with giving... My Diamond a data cube. I saw you talking with the Pearl, I didn’t hear the words but I saw your form light up and-“

“Was anyone else there?” Rose’s panic was extremely visible.

“No M- Rose Quartz. I assure you, no one else knows. I lied in my report and said that I was ambushed while trying to deliver the data cube. They believed me- they think it was part of the plan to shatter Pink Diamond.”

Normally Jasper wouldn’t over explain herself like this, but she wanted to give Rose all the information. She didn’t want to disappoint.

Pearl no longer had her sword pointed towards Jasper, but her grip tightened around its handle. “So that’s why you hesitated? Because you recognised me?” Was it possible for a Pearl to look paler?

Jasper could tell that this Pearl was much more impatient than she had been programmed to be.

“No. I didn’t realise it was you. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt a Crystal Gem- it felt wrong.”

Rose began to nod. She regained her composure, and looked Jasper in the eyes- they were roughly the same height. Rose’s form was much larger than the average Quartz, and so was Jasper’s.

“It’s always wonderful to be able to talk to a gem from Earth. To talk to someone made on this wonderful planet that we wish to protect and preserve. So please, tell us your thoughts.”

Rose was simply trying to make the situation feel less tense- but her efforts proved futile with this Gem’s response.

Jasper dropped down on one knee, and put her fist on the ground. She bowed her head. “I wish to pledge my loyalty to you- no matter what form you take. I will fight for you, and what you believe in. I also vow to keep your secret.”

Rose looked uncomfortable. She leant down and held Jasper’s hand. She guided Jasper to stand back up. “There is no need for that sort of a gesture, Jasper. I appreciate that you will keep my secret, but please. I don’t want to speak of it again.”

“Of course, Rose Quartz.” Jasper closed her eyes as she spoke Rose’s name. She was going to have to overcome the negative connotation that was drilled into her gem.

“This rebellion isn’t about me. It’s about this wonderful planet- about the life on Earth- gems- you.”

Jasper’s expression was blank. She was listening to Rose, but she couldn’t resonate with her words. She didn’t know how Rose wanted her to react, so she treated it as if she was being briefed for a mission- pipe down and listen.

Jasper was ready to serve.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Pearl cleared her throat. “Could you just, wait here for a second?” She directed her words at Jasper.

Jasper looked from Pearl to Rose, who closed her eyes and gently nodded her head. “Okay”. Jasper watched Pearl lead Rose out of heading distance.

Pearl spoke to Rose in a hushed tone, occasionally glancing over at Jasper. “Rose... I don’t know about this.”

Rose didn’t turn to face Pearl- she wasn’t facing Jasper either. “Right now we need all the gems we can get. She won’t betray us.” Her words came out almost like she was reading a report.

“She’s still wearing... Homeworld uniform.”

“I know.” Rose sighed. “But we can’t poof her! Poofing someone for a uniform change is horrible.”

“She could shapeshift her uniform.” Pearl had spent a long time shapeshifting from her Homeworld uniform to her Renegade uniform. She knew it was easy.

Pearl had already been dissipated since Pink’s shattering- it had felt nice to reform with her Renegade outfit and knowing she won’t have to change.

“Hmm. Something tells me she wouldn’t want to... she wants to be on our side Pearl, but-” Rose trailed off.

“She’s not doing it for the right reasons!”

Pearl was right. Jasper was doing this because she wanted to fulfil her role as a gem- to serve the Diamond who made her. Her reasons for joining the rebellion went against the one of the core purposes of the rebellion.

With Pearl, Rose would always have an underlying repressed fear that she was doing this because that’s what she was programmed to do- but she ultimately knew Pearl cared about Rose, not Pink, and wanted to fight for Earth. Pearl had completely separated Pink Diamond from Rose Quartz. But with Jasper, she knew she wanted to serve Her Diamond- there was no doubt.

Rose knew Pearl was right- but she didn’t want to bubble away another gem. Rose didn’t know Jasper, but she could tell she was determined to please, and believed would keep her true identity a secret.

It was risky, but they need every gem they can get. Homeworld had begun to send reinforcements. If Jasper becomes an issue, she could be bubbled- but only as a last resort.

Rose forced a soft look to look down at Pearl with. “Then we’ll just have to teach her along the way.” 

“In the middle of a war??”

“There’s no wrong time to try to improve yourself.” Her smile was all the reassurance Pearl needed to drop the subject, for now.


	2. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gem base and lifestyle doesn’t exactly live up to Jasper’s expectations.

So Jasper had joined the crystal gems. She didn’t overly consider herself a crystal gem, but she was definitely an ally. A strong ally in battle, but not exactly the strongest ally outside of it.

Her introduction was cut short- they had to fight. It felt natural, or felt right. Sure it felt like she was horribly betraying the rest of the authority by fighting the gems she had been made alongside- but she knew she was serving Her Diamond, and that’s all that mattered.

No shattering! An order from Her Diamond.

“Jasper, I know that I shattered Pink Diamond, but I must stress that Crystal Gem’s don’t shatter gems.”

“She was an outlier, I understand, Rose Quartz.” Jasper had to push down her thoughts- separate Rose and Pink Diamond. Transfer her loyalty from Pink Diamond to Rose.

Jasper ripped into the forms of her former allies. She slammed her fist or helmet into their forms hard enough to dissipate them. She ripped their gems out and leaving them to drop to the ground before running to the next. It all felt so useless. What was the point if they’re just going to reform in a few hours anyways? Oh well- she enjoyed the fight.

She would never say a bad word about Her Diamond. She refused to. But she wasn’t going to defend any of the horrible things the others would say- although she hadn’t heard anything much other than ‘Pink was evil, Rose had to do it.’ Rose had to shatter her.

That part was true- Rose had to shatter Pink to better fight for Earth. That way she wasn’t distracted by her Diamond duties- that’s how Jasper saw it anyways.

Since the shattering Homeworld’s forces had gotten stronger. Jasper wondered if they realised she had defected to the Crystal Gems, if they had even realised she wasn’t there anymore. Surely someone would have noticed she wasn’t there, she was a favourite after all.

Jasper shook her head. There’s her ego going at it again. This place was good for fuelling her ego, everyone talked about how big she was and how good she was at fighting.

Sometimes it felt good in the moment, but mostly it just made her feel uncomfortable. Her design was at the hands of Her Diamond, she deserved the praise of how well made Jasper was, not Jasper.

She didn’t feel she deserved the praise she got from these gems, and didn’t believe what they said anyway. It wasn’t really her ego the words were touching, it was her insecurities, but she didn’t want to realise that- so she brushed it off. It was easier to just walk off and go back to fighting than listen to people say good things about her.

She had only been there for a few weeks, maybe a few more than she’d kept track of, but she spent most of the time in the battle field. Whenever Rose wasn’t around and she encountered a social interaction, she would just walk out of the base and rip through gems forms until she felt like she was going to dissipate.

She’d done that this time too. Another gem kept asking her why she was still wearing Pink Diamond’s uniform if she was a Crystal Gem. She’d been asked a few times. Jasper couldn’t say that she wasn’t a Crystal Gem, she was simply serving Rose. So she turned away and went back to battle.

When she returned back to the base she was sweating heavily. The cautious walk back usually helped her regain most of her strength back. It didn’t take much for her to be ready for battle again. It’s what she was made for- it’s what she lived for.

The Crystal Gem’s base wasn’t a great one- it was more like a cave. The entrance was a cave, but they’d tunnelled it out years before. It was in a remote location, hidden away. The type of place you could only find if you knew where to go. You had to lift up a large rock to reveal the entrance.

It was barely big enough for Jasper to squeeze through. You had to walk far into the cave before it stopped looking like a normal Earth cave. The walls were covered in scraps of damaged gem tech for structural stability. Jasper preferred her old base.

Jasper tried to shake the sweat out of her hair as she walked down the tunnels to the main muster point. It was the largest room within the base, and it was bare. Just somewhere for gems to hang out she guessed- like the cubby quarters, except there weren’t any cubbies.

Jasper crossed her arms and stood near the wall next to the tunnel she just walked through. She would lean against it, but she didn’t trust this base. She felt like if she breathed wrong it would collapse.

She silently watched all the Crystal Gems talking amongst each other. Some were discussing the war- what they’d already done or what they could do next. But most were talking about random shit Jasper had no interest in listening too.

She was content just standing there, still breathing heavily from her solo escapade, until a Quartz approached her. Jasper curled a lip- if her form wasn’t still aching, she would turn away and return to the battle.

The Quartz looked like some sort of Agate. Jasper hadn’t seen one like her before- maybe she was new, or a fusion. Jasper didn’t care enough to ask.

She gave Jasper a hard slap on the back, before wrapping an arm around her. “Stars am I glad to have you on our side- you’re an intense fighter.” Jasper grunted, before tightly gripping her hand, resulting in what she believed was an exaggerated “ow!”

Jasper twisted the Quartz’s wrist so she could better push the hand away from her. “I’m a Quartz.” Jasper quickly let go of the Quartz’s hand.

The Quartz rubbed her hand where Jasper had gripped her. “I know? I’m a Quartz as well.”

“Sure.”

“I- uh.” Jasper’s comment threw the gem off. “Anyways, I’m still happy you’re on our side now. I’ve been a Crystal Gem since before you emerged, but I’ve heard stories about you.”

Jasper zoned out as the gem continued to talk. She’s heard this this from so many different gems in the 100-odd years since she emerged, but it had finally started to half die down until she swapped sides.

The Quartz had moved next to Jasper as she spoke, before she turned her back to her, still talking. “Always happy to have a new recruit, right Rose?”

Wait- Rose? Jasper looked up and saw Rose standing in the tunnel-way. Jasper’s form stiffened.

“Of course, I’m happy to see anyone willing to fight for this planet and themselves. Which new recruit are you talking about?”

The Quartz pointed behind Rose. “Oh!” She sounded genuinely surprised, before she gave a sad smile only Jasper could see. “Yes, you’ve been doing a wonderful job, Jasper. I hope you’re well rested after our mission.”

Jasper closed her eyes as she spoke. “I don’t need any rest, Rose Quartz.”

The Quartz laughed. “What are you talking about? You just got back!”

Rose looked from the Quartz to Jasper, raised an eyebrow. “You went back out?” Jasper nodded. “Jaspeeeer-“

Rose was cut off by the other gems in the room realising she was there. They cheered- their most recent battle had been a success. The gems around her cheered as Rose walked to stand in front of them all. Rose gave a kind smile, she looked out to all the gems in front of her as she spoke.

“I’m happy to see so many new faces. You all have such courage to fight against the Authority to protect this beautiful planet, and to create your own freedom. I’m proud of all of you, and look forward to the days beyond the fighting where we can live on Earth in safety.”

Jasper frowned. She hadn’t thought of that- that the war would be over some day, and she wouldn’t be fighting to protect Her Diamond anymore. She would be purposeless. Jasper scoffed at her thoughts. Even with the war over she’d still have to protect Her Diamond. Surely this filthy planet was ridden with organic beasts who would try to put her in harms way. Even if she won’t have any gems to fight, she’ll still be able to fulfil her purpose of serving her Diamond.

Jasper heard footsteps from one of the tunnels, and looked out the corner of her eye to see Pearl trying to get Rose’s attention. Rose seemed to notice.

“You all deserve some rest. While I appreciate the determination, now is not the time to work yourself to the point where you will crack.” Jasper felt like Rose’s words were steering into her gem. “These are not easy times. We need you at your full strength when we head into battle. Homeworld’s forces outweigh our own, but we won’t back down!”

Everyone cheered. Jasper didn’t join in, instead she watched as Rose made her way to Pearl- she smiled at everyone as she walked by. Everyone seemed so captivated by her. It seemed like morale was a big part of Rose’s leadership strategies. It was so different to what Jasper was used to.

Pearl looked determined as she spoke. “Rose- they’re picking up transmissions again. Only half legible, but you may want to take a look.”

“Thank you, Pearl.” Rose gently placed a hand on Pearl’s head as she walked past. Pearl loved Rose’s small gestures.

Jasper wasn’t asked to, but she followed them into a smaller room. There was an elevated area working as some sort of table. There was only enough room for a handful of gems. 

Rose and Jasper both took up a lot of space, so there wasn’t much room for anyone else. There were three other gems in the room, including Pearl, who seemed to be fiddling with what was on the table.

Jasper took a quick glance to the ‘tech’ on the table, and gave an unimpressed frown. “This equipment is faulty.”

“It’s the best we have, if you have a problem with that, go build us some new equipment.” Pearl was dismissive of Jasper- but that wasn’t unusual.

Jasper grunted. “I’m not a Peridot... besides, why don’t we just use you as new equipment?” Jasper began to walk towards Pearl.

Pearl summoned a sword and pointed it towards Jasper’s gem. “Back off.”

“What? I was just screwing around.” Jasper threw her hands up in a shrug. “I wasn’t going to do anything.” Jasper took another step towards Pearl. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?” Jasper gave a taunting grin.

“Why would I be afraid of some brute like you?” Pearl gritted her teeth.

Someone cut between the two gems before either of them could make the first physical move. “That’s enough you two.”

The gem’s uniform was asymmetrical, and it bugged Jasper. “What are you supposed to be?” Jasper didn’t like how her face was reflected back up to her in this gem’s visor.

“Garnet.” She didn’t sound very enthusiastic.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “Right...” Crystal Gems really go around calling themselves anything they’re not, huh.

Garnet she wasn’t in the mood to be around a new recruit who didn’t yet understand that fusion wasn’t some gem-sin to be unjustifiably prejudiced against. She had just returned from a mission she started the day of Pink Diamond’s shattering- before Jasper joined their side. She was tired.

“Jasper.” Rose’s voice was so sweet, so patient. “You chose to fight alongside us, you have a wonderful opportunity to change and grow as a gem.”

Jasper nodded. “Of course, Rose Quartz.” She had to force her arms to stay be her sides as she stood at attention- they wanted to salute.

Rose looked almost unimpressed for a second, before she put a hand under Jasper’s chin. “I think it might be a good idea to watch, and learn how we behave around here- spend more time trying to understand why we fight.”

Rose quickly pulled her hand away from Jasper. She regretted doing that. Jasper just nodded at her.

When Rose turned her back Jasper stuck her tongue out at Pearl, which resulted in a frustrated groan. “Have fun with the faulty equipment, Pearl.”

Pearl shoved Jasper to the side as she walked towards Rose “Stupid Quartz- so rude.” Jasper smiled as Pearl pushed her against the wall without even a glance.

Quartzes were good for battle, and Jasper supposed that fusions could be too- even if they were just a cheap tactic. Jasper didn’t have to do it herself to fight alongside them.

But a feisty Pearl? Now that could be fun.

“You can leave now Jasper.”

Rose put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “Come on Pearl, she’s not harming anybody.”

Pearl looked frustrated- but somehow the frustration seemed entirely at Jasper, and not at Rose at all. Jasper wondered how she managed that. “I don’t want her here.”

Garnet nodded as she shifted her visor. “I’m with Pearl on this one- I’m not sure if we can trust her yet.” Garnet crossed her arms and mumbled. “She’s still in Homeworld’s uniform!”

Another gem spoke up. “What if she’d a spy.”

Jasper grunted and gave a few slow claps. “Oh yes, I’m a spy. That’s why I’m wearing the enemies uniform, because you would never be able to figure out that I’m secretly working for the gems whose symbol I’m wearing on my chest.” Pearl groaned at Jasper’s taunting sarcasm. “I may be a Quartz, but I’m not that fucking stupid.”

“Okay Jasper.” Rose gestured a hand for Jasper to tone it down. “I trust her, and I would love for her to stay- but she needs her rest to get back to full strength for our next mission.”

Jasper wanted to object, tell Rose that she didn’t need much rest, and was ready and willing to fight. However, if Rose wanted her to rest, she would.

Jasper had only taken a few steps into the tunnel when she heard her own voice. Her words were was cut off by static, but it was definitely hers. Her form froze- a hand grabbed her arm. Rose had a finger to her lips, telling Jasper to be quiet. Rose pulled Jasper back into the room.

Jasper looked to see Pearl’s hand inside a faulty set of equipment. Pearl’s eyes had dilated so far you couldn’t see the white. She was projecting Jasper’s image from her gem. It was a video report. She didn’t realise she had been recorded while reporting to the Tanzanite officials, but it made sense.

The images Pearl was projecting were showed in different tones of blue. The image kept  
“ - - - Crystal Gems - - - fused to overpower - - - didn’t reach the palanquin - - - location of the data cube unknown - - - dissipated before the alarm - - - apologise for my failure - - -“

Pearl’s projection changed to Chalcedony Agate. “ - - - - Jasper was tasked - - - - comms were down. - - - ambushed, and shortly after - - - Diamond - - - shattered. This can not be a coincidence.”

The projection changed to the Tanzanites. “This shows that the shattering was heavily premeditated - - - - - no idea how long they were planning this - - - doesn’t happen again - - - - - report was very useful, - - - return to your station and await - - -”

Jasper’s image appeared again. “- - - Your Clarity.”

The next glitch came in two parts, like the glitch itself was being played forward then backwards. Jasper’s image was projected again. “ - - - Crystal Gems - - - fused to ove-“

The projection burst away as Pearl shook her head and blinked. “It then keeps repeating. It seems like this had tapped into a live feed, but it’s faulty so it’s just playing that over and over.”

“That was from before I decided to fight alongside you.”

Pearl jumped. “What are you still doing here!” She looked frantic.

“I pulled her back in- I figured she’d be able to help us.”

Pearl looked uneasy. “Okay Jasper. What was that report.” Jasper looked at the tech Pearl was holding. It seemed to be part of a transmitter. “Jasper! The report.”

She frowned at Pearl. “It’s not that hard to figure out. I reported to the Tanzanites that I was tasked with delivering a data cube, but was unsuccessful because Crystal Gems ambushed me and dissipated me before I could get to the palanquin. The shattering took place while I was in my gem.” Jasper was careful not to mention Pink Diamond by name, out of the fear she would slip up and say ‘My Diamond’. She didn’t want to upset Rose.

“Was this before or after I poofed you.” Jasper grunted. She hated that these gems kept saying poofed instead of dissipated- but she was also still ashamed of 

“It was before.” Jasper pointed a finger at Pearl. “You were only able to dissipate me because I had already made up my mind that I wanted to defect to the rebellion. Any other circumstances and you would be the one in your gem.”

Pearl just laughed. “Are you so sure about that? Let’s see again, right here, right now.”

Garnet jumped over the table and stood between the two. “You two can spar later, you don’t have to bicker in an enclosed space where valuable resources would be destroyed.”

“I’m careful.” Jasper and Pearl’s voices were in unison with each other, as they gave each other frustrated stares.

...

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked why I brought you here.” Jasper looked at Rose. They were meant to be preparing for their next mission, but Rose had just taken her to some forest away from the battlefield.

Rose had been walking around, just looking at the different organic life that grew. It was like she was examining them, but she wasn’t making any reports on them. So was there no purpose?

“I will question your motives if that’s what you wish, Rose Quartz.”

Rose took a deep breath in. “I think it’s wonderful when a gem wants to question things for herself. Not because she thinks someone else wants her to.”

Jasper nodded her head. “Why did you take me here, Rose Quartz? Wouldn’t we be more useful on the battlefield? We are both strong fighters. Since we don’t have strength in numbers over Homeworld, soldiers like us are needed to be successful. “

“Those are wonderful questions and observations.”

Rose hummed to herself as she continued to walk through and gently touch all the plants. This wasn’t a hostile area, but that doesn’t mean it was safe. Homeworld Gems could jump out at any moment for an ambush. Jasper needed to stay alert- to guard Rose.

Rose lead Jasper to the edge of a cliff. It was covered in large rocks, large enough to stand on. Rose jumped on one of them and looked around. She motioned for Jasper to join her on the rocks. Jasper obliged, but made sure to be ready to summon her helmet at any sign of danger.

“I know there’s a reason to this. You wouldn’t go on some walk when your troops are in battle if there wasn’t a purpose. Right, Rose Quartz?”

Rose nodded. She put her hands on Jasper’s cheeks. “I have something to do, for the battle, but I also wanted to talk to you. We care about each other here- just as much as caring about the war- I can tell you struggle with that.”

The way Rose looked into Jasper’s eyes made her feel like she understood everything- and she did. Rose could see her own reflection in Jasper’s eyes. Rose understood these gems on an interpersonal level, but didn’t truely feel like she belonged or that she deserved their friendship. She could see in Jasper’s eyes that part of Jasper felt the same.

It pained her to see. Rose pulled Jasper closer towards her. Jasper panicked and unintentionally summoned her helmet. Rose looked so hurt, but the hurt wasn’t for herself. Jasper looked away in shame as she dissipated her weapon. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to do that. Please forgi-“

“Please don’t ever apologise. I scared you- that’s my fault. I’m so sorry Jasper. You haven’t been showed enough care. I know w re in the middle of a war, but you all deserve to feel cared for.” 

Jasper took a step back, she felt uncomfortable. “I’m a Quartz. I don’t need ‘care’. I’m not fragile.”

Jasper’s eyes widened as Rose pulled her in. Jasper had seen Rose embrace many other gems many times- but never thought Rose may try to hug her.

“It’s not about being fragile. It’s about feeling loved.”

Jasper’s gem felt warm. She didn’t understand what Rose was talking about and it made her nervous- like she was failing and would be punished. “I don’t care about that stuff Rose Quartz. I only care about being useful to you.”

“I should have been trying to help you see your real potential instead of-“ Rose shook her head. “No, I should have made the effort to see who you were instead of trying to force you to act how I thought you should. It was incredibly selfish of me.”

Jasper was confused. She didn’t feel like Rose did any of the things she said she was doing. Mostly Rose had let her run into battle when she pleased, and she didn’t get any punishment for sneaking back to fight when Rose has suggested she rest.

Maybe Rose thought she was talking to a different Jasper. “Have I disappointed you, Rose Quartz?” Jasper’s eyebrows raised as she grew worried- was this the punishment for not resting like she was told to?

Jasper buried her face into Rose’s hair. She was allowed to do that, right? Rose’s arms tightened around Jasper- trying to comfort her. “No.” Rose had only disappointed herself. No matter how permanent this form now was, her light had it’s way of shining through the cracks. 

Rose let go of Jasper. She climbed onto another rock and looked over the cliff down at field below. “Isn’t this a beautiful sight?”

“Yes, Rose Quartz.”

Rose sighed. She was filled with too much regret for her own good.

She sat down on the rock and looked at the plants that had naturally grown around it. She watched the small bugs crawl over the grass. Fascinating. “You know you can just call me Rose, right? You don’t have to call me Rose Quartz every time.”

An order. “Of course, Rose.”

Rose closed her eyes and began to smile. Jasper took small glances at Rose, but ultimately stood guard. Jasper wondered what she was thinking about.

Rose began to cry, but she still wore her smile. As the tears hit the ground there was a gentle rumble. Green vines began to slither out of the ground. They twisted together and got tighter until you couldn’t see through them.

Some stayed vine like, others puffed up as small leaves covered them entirely, like bushes. They took on gemlike forms. Some had similar builds to Quartzes, Pearls, Topazes- they were all varying sizes. Some the size of Mica flakes, others the side of an 8 fusion Ruby.

Jasper summoned her helmet, but they ignored her. They walked past Rose and jumped off the edge of the cliff. They began to make their way into the distance. Jasper dissipated her helmet and squinted down at the slowly growing squad of organic creatures. “Where are they going, Rose?”

Rose looked up at Jasper, small droplets of tears flicking off of her eyelashes as she blinked. 

“To battle. I can make them at the battlefield, but I entirely rely on my surroundings. Here the plants grow stronger, so doing this away from the battles make for stronger soldiers. I’ll do it during battle too, but we know that the battles have been getting harder during these last weeks, so I decided to create stronger backup.” Rose looked over to Jasper. “I haven’t seen you grin like that before.”

Jasper looked back at Rose and felt embarrassed. She quickly looked back down at the organic soldiers making their way in the direction of the battlefield. She wondered how she’d never seen these organic soldiers before. Unless they were new, Jasper figured she simple didn’t pay much attention- she just tore through forms without thinking twice.

“I’ve just been thinking about how even when I thought you were the enemy, I respected your tactics. At the time I hated that, but now, I’m glad. You’re a great leader, Rose.”

“I’m just one gem. None of this would be without the many other Crystal Gems. Our tactics aren’t just mine, they’re a combination of the work of many gems. Everyone has the opportunity to present their own unique ideas, and we take it from there.”

“Huh.” Jasper watched as Rose sat in a new spot to let her tears roll down her face and onto the ground before making space for the rapid growth of more organic soldiers who joined the walk to war. “I think I like that- although it would make for delays.”

Rose nodded. “That is a negative factor, that’s why we don’t do it for every single escapade. Just the bigger, more elaborate plans.” Rose stood herself up and began to dust off her dress. “Most of the time we just run into battle and work together where we can. We have each other’s backs, and would do anything to protect each other.”

“Like Quartzes.”

“Like friends.” Rose gently grabbed Jasper’s hand.

“Did you bring me here so you could be disappointed in me and cry to make these organics, Rose?”

Rose let go of Jasper and brought a hand to her own chest. “Oh goodness no! I was being truthful when I said I wanted to talk- I’m not disappointed in you.” Rose wished that Jasper would play nicer with other gems, especially Pearl, but that wasn’t necessarily a priority in the middle of war.

“I usually expect Pearl to be with us- she doesn’t seem to like me alone with you.”

Rose smiled. “She’s very protective of me.” Jasper just nodded. Even thought she found it slightly ridiculous because was a Pearl, Jasper understood wanting to protect Rose. It’s all she wanted to do. 

“Why did you cry?” Jasper liked that Rose wanted her to ask her own questions- Jasper was full of questions. She usually kept them to herself though, unless she was around lesser gems- although she wasn’t supposed to think like that anymore.

“I need to cry to create my plants.”

“Okay.” Jasper turned so she could watch behind Rose for danger. “I meant- what made you cry?”

Rose giggled. “It’s embarrassing to say.”

“Who hurt you?”

Jasper felt a gentle hand around her wrist. “They weren’t pained tears.” Jasper frowned- it didn’t make sense to her, but she’d never really cried before. “It’s time to go. Like you said, we need every soldier on the field that we can manage. I’ll race you!”

Rose began to run before Jasper could ask what she meant. Jasper watched Rose sprint off, she kept jumping so that she floated forward.

Jasper found herself smiling as she dug her feet into the ground. She tucked her arms and legs into her body so that she could spin her form forward- it was the only way she could catch up.

It was just a small moment before being thrown back into the gore of war, but she liked this. She felt freshly emerged again. The war and her purpose came first, but off field with her squad members it was fun and games.

Rose played like a Quartz.


End file.
